


Eridan: Hunt

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Death, Asphyxiation, Bestiality, Blood, Body Horror, Come Inflation, Creampie, Guns, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Tentacles, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A newly appointed Orphaner tries to wrangle some particularly nasty prey.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Tentacles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous, Drone Season 2020





	Eridan: Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chelonianmobile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelonianmobile/gifts).



Freshly anointed in a bath of lusus blood, the new Orphaner, Eridan Ampora, glided slowly through the murk. All around him was brackish depths, water so saline it was nigh undrinkable, and not exactly great for the gills, and beneath him there lay a stream of thick haline muck, carving its way through the familiar crevasse. One of his old hunting grounds, the familiar caverns and twists of this gulf provided ample material for him to prove his worth upon. A lusus of each non-Royal blood color to be gunned down, and he will have proven his worth. It was a simple task, really.

Sonar-enabled goggles left a small tapping sound ping around inside of his head every couple of seconds as he looked down, an inflated swim-drone carrying him along, propelled only slightly faster than his flipper-enabled feet would allow. The biomechanical swim-drone's single fin undulated around it, not at all dissimilar to that of a cuttlefish, helping it glide through the water easily. A curtain of sticky, gripping tendrils held tight to Eridan's hand, guiding him along while he observed the brine pools and rivers beneath him with as observant of a glare as he could muster. In his other hand, Ahab's Crosshairs was gripped tightly, violet knuckled close to his chest. His wetsuit was tight enough to embrace every crevice of his body, helping him cut through the water more easily.

Beneath him was desolation, death, and rot. The brine pools, underwater rivers and lakes, were generally toxic to all forms of life, troll included. Glazed-over crustaceans and fish, heavy with saline crystal, calcified and fossilized to death, lay on the lazy shores, before they disappeared into the haze. The very bottoms of the brine pits lay creatures that even the troll, master of their domain, has yet to witness.

It was Eridan's hope that today he would be capturing one. A deep-sea violet lusus from one of the most inhospitable places on Alternia, far outside the knowledge of the citizenry. Sonar vision grew hazy in such thick murk, but not hazy enough that it would become useless. A scrambling cephalopod dug its beak into a particularly large dead fish, chewing through mineralized scales and crystalline fins with a jaw that could sever cyborg parts.

That was the best part about high-energy beam rifles. No kickback. Eridan took aim, his tongue slithering out the side of his mouth, just barely glancing against the inside of his air filter. Bracing Ahab's Crosshairs into the crook of his armpit, Eridan fired.

A deep, thundering **_CRAK_** rumbled through the water, the ionized beam traveling at an appreciable fraction of the speed of light. It was hard to overstate in words the particular beauty of an ionized plasma beam, especially underwater - the energy expenditure flash-vaporized all the water in the path of the beam, creating a sudden void of liquid that found itself rapidly filled by an inflow of brine, dispersing boiling hot water throughout. As it traveled, the cavitation sent a powerful shockwave through the crevasse, shaking loose stones, the pressure wave enough to kill any nearby clams or mussels through sheer blunt force alone. And don't get Eridan started on the beam itself. Pure snap-shot lightning from the bowels of a gun.

When the pressure wave ruffled Eridan's hair, he felt his bulge squirm a little bit.

He tugged on his swim-drone's controls to pull back so that he could get away from the worst of the heat wave approaching. Sure, his swimsuit was heat resistant (and an excellent insulator in such icy waters), but a little bit of boiling water to the carapace wasn't an experience he wanted to be dealing with. It quickly dispersed into a shallow, lukewarm pool, the rest of the heat absorbed by the overwhelming heat-sink capabilities of the ocean.

Then, a tentacle wrapped around Eridan's waist. He tried not to yell as he was pulled sharply downwards, almost letting go of his swim-drone, frantically pulling at the trigger. With a spent capacitor, of course, it would take about half a minute for another full charge blast to prepare, and every trigger pull just discharged that buildup uselessly into the water, not nearly enough to fry a plankton much less a lusus. The lusus moved with frightening rapidity, nearly knocking Eridan's head against several stones as it dragged him along the seabed, stirring up clouds of marine snow. Disgusting.

For a moment, tempting fate, he was excessively glad to have his filtration mask on his face, preventing any of the fallen pelagic detritus from entering his mouth, and then a lash of an angry tentacle sent his body whipping into the rocks, snapping the band from his mask right off his face, where it quickly disappeared into the murk. Unable to control his motion, he grabbed his gun tight, and rode out every bump and whip in the road, as the wounded lusus took Eridan from the safety of his swim-drone into a deep crevice in the crevasse. He was moving far too quickly for his sonar to map out the twisting, winding passages he made his way through, and several times, he almost - almost! - dropped grip on his gun.

He can't see with his eyes. Not a single scrap of light makes its way down here, and although he can taste the stale oxygen of breathable air outside the brine pools, his gills still flutter, flush against the inside of his wetsuit. He takes in a big inhale, trying to get a bead on a quickly moving target, and gets his rifle swatted out of his hands for his trouble, unable to keep a grip against such tenacious tentacles. A second swat lays him out quickly, sending his vision blurry and swimming, ironically enough. More tentacles quickly make themselves apparent, poking and prodding every bit of him, suckers grabbing hold, and immediately he knew what was happening. He was being tasted.

All they felt was rubber-like syntheskin, until one of them got in his mouth. Then, it all got _substantially_ worse. Eridan gagged and whined around thick tendrils compressing themselves into him, probing all the way down that they could, feeling the most distinctly uncomfortable sensation of suckers on his insides. He could feel each pop and re-attach, and couldn't resist the urge to scream once one of them managed to squirm its way out of his neck gills. With an open throat, it came out as more of a deflated hiss than anything, and soon, it was joined by its sibling limbs. They crawled in and out of him, like the most uncomfortable neck jewelry, squirming around underneath his wetsuit.

He could feel them bulge his throat.

He could feel them slithering in his insides.

He coughed and hacked, unable to stop himself from drooling and wheezing all over the lurid invasion. He couldn't see anything, only feel all the sharp, cool sensations inside and out as he was thoroughly violated, pulled closer and closer to the offending lusus. A part of him was idly glad that there would be none of the other Orphaners around to witness his degradation, face thoroughly a mess, bulge fully unsheathed and _squirming_ , of all things. He hated this on every level possible, hands trying to dig into the stone for purchase, but he was only reeled further into the cave.

He gagged out another storm as he felt tentacles emerging from his torso gills, crisscrossing his body, making a mockery of his excellent violet form. All of his insides felt wrong, like it was all being misplaced and misshapen. The tentacles were more than compressible enough to fit the myriad down his throat, and when Eridan felt one of them emerge from his waste chute, he couldn't help but let out a gagged, strangled sob.

He felt something pool inside of him, a surprise bloom of heat inside of his stomach, and then something else leaking out from his waste chute. The tentacles threading through his gills pinned him tight against the slimy body of the disgusting cephalopod. Only with his feet could he manage to gently, slowly pull his rifle towards him, having to deal with the increasingly uncomfortable sensation of having his insides inflated with... _Something_. There was no pain, so he knew from his rather thorough training that nothing was broken or busted, but it was still an incredibly unpleasant sensation, one cut short with the loud _**SNAP-CRAK**_ of rifle fire and the splatter of cool lusus-violet against Eridan's face.

It took some time to extricate the deflated lusus from Eridan's body, but eventually, it was all worked free, leaving Eridan seemingly no worse for the wear outside of a deep sense of ruddy shame and a slightly swollen stomach. Adjusting his wetsuit, the inside now made thoroughly sticky, he took another lungful of air and adjusted his goggles before diving back into the water, ready to retrieve his swim-drone with a lusus corpse in tow.


End file.
